The present invention relates generally to sound delivery and transmission systems, and more particularly to speaker sound systems installed in pillows provided for use as a headrest.
Pillow headrests having speakers incorporated therein are not new in the art. An early example of this combination is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,316 issued to Hough on Mar. 23, 1976. The '316 patent discloses a tubular flexible material divided into at least two segregated portions that define open-ended spaces wherein a radio and speakers are disposed therein to transmit sound waves and music. The Hough invention is somewhat complex in design and deviates substantially from the style, shape and arrangement of a common pillow used as a headrest.
In 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,133 issued to Albert disclosing an orthopedic pillow with speakers. The '133 patent includes a horizontally extending body for supporting the head of a user on upwardly extending cone-shaped members wherein downwardly extending leg members are disposed at opposing ends of the pillow body. The speakers therein are arranged to emit sound substantially upwardly, directly from the speakers to the user.
Other pillow headrests similarly constructed to the Albert Patent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,132 and 5,163,194 issued to Dixon in 1992. Although the '132 and '194 patents do not include means for transmission of sound and music, each is directed to similar pillow headrests that comprise upwardly extending cone-shaped members to support the user's head.
As noted above, pillow headrests that include speakers for sound transmission are known in the art. However no such speaker pillow device exists that utilizes the common construction and structure of a pillow to enhance the sounds directed to the listener. Accordingly, a need remains for a simple inexpensive pillow headrest that incorporates speakers, wherein the sound transmission thereof is enhanced by the structure of the pillow.